The femur generally comprises an elongated shaft extending from the hip to the knee. The proximal end of the femoral shaft includes a neck segment connected to a head portion. The head portion fits into a concavity of the hip bone to form a ball and socket joint at the hip. The distal end of the femoral shaft engages the upper end of the tibia to form the knee joint. Overall, the femur is one of the longest and strongest bones in the human body; however, portions of the femur are extremely susceptible to fracture.
Internal fixation of femoral fractures is one of the most common orthopedic surgical procedures. Many different types of femoral fractures are encountered in practice, including fractures of the femoral neck, midshaft, and distal regions. When the femur is fractured, treatment requires that the fractured bone be substantially immobilized and held together in an abutting relationship during the healing process. Any longitudinal, transverse, or rotational movement of one section of the fractured bone relative to the other can cause substantial delay in healing time or cause improper healing to occur. In general, two different internal fixation approaches have been used to immobilize the area surrounding the fracture site.
One approach involves driving metallic pins through the two sections of bone to be joined and connecting them to one or more plates bearing against the external surface of the bones. However, such an arrangement injures the flesh and muscle surrounding the bones and a large number of pins driven through the bone tend to weaken its hard outer layer. Plates also tend to stress the bone and are not always able to bear sufficient stress for many femoral fracture applications.
Further, bone beneath the plate does not always become as strong as it would in the absence of the plate. A second approach to treating femoral fractures involves the use of an intramedullary nail which is inserted into the medullary canal of the femur and affixed therein by a number of different methods. After complete healing of the bone at the fracture site, the nail may be removed through a hole drilled in the proximal end of the femur. A wide variety of devices have been developed over the years for use in the internal fixation of femoral fractures utilizing the method of intramedullar stabilization and immobilization. While there have been a number of technological advances made within the area of intramedullary fixation of femoral fractures, several problem areas remain.
One such problem arises from the fact that most intramedullary fixation systems currently available are adapted to a specific type of femoral fracture, resulting in a large number of highly specialized configurations. This has led to the disadvantageous consequence that hospitals and trauma centers have to keep a large inventory of incremental nail lengths with varying configurations and ancillary parts in order to accommodate a random and diverse incoming patient population. Maintaining such a high level of inventory to handle all expected contingencies is not only complex, but is also very expensive. Correspondingly, the possibility of error during selection and implantation of the fixation device by the surgeon is elevated. Likewise, the inventory costs associated with varying methods of intramedullary fixation are drastically increased and, in the case of smaller medical facilities, may necessitate switching to a less costly and potentially less effective method of treating femoral fractures.
Another problem may result from intramedullary rod systems used to specifically treat fractures of the neck or head of the femur. These devices typically include a transverse fixation member (nail, pin, screw, etc.) adapted to be positioned along the longitudinal axis of the femoral neck with its leading end portion embedded in the femoral head so as to grip the femoral head and thereby stabilize the fracture site. The fixation member is operably connected to the intramedullary rod to maintain a fixed relationship between the fixation member and the rod. Unfortunately, this structural connection does not always prevent rotational or translational movement of the fixation member relative to the intramedullary rod in response to forces commonly resulting from the normal activity of a convalescing patient. Additionally, the intramedullary rods used in these devices are typically specialized for use with this single fixation application and can not be used in other applications. Therefore, the costs associated with maintaining increased levels of inventory are substantially increased. Furthermore, if it is desired to vary the angle of the fixation member relative to the rod, substantial modifications must typically be made to either the fixation member or the rod member to accommodate for such an angular variation, again driving up inventory levels and associated inventory costs.
In still another problem area, on occasion, it is necessary to use transverse locking bone screws to lock the rod into position relative to the femur. In order to prevent the screws from backing out, locking nuts can be threaded onto the distal ends of the locking screws. Unfortunately, the installation of locking nuts onto the ends of the locking screws requires additional surgical incisions and commonly causes soft tissue irritation.
In yet another problem area, when an intramedullary rod is inserted into the medullary canal and anchored to the femur by two or more bone screws, despite the best efforts of the surgeon, the fracture site may have either been over-compressed or over-distracted as a result of the insertion of the rod. Unfortunately, with conventional intramedullary rods, it is virtually impossible to adjust the amount of distraction or compression without first removing one or more of the bone screws and manually distracting or compressing the fracture site. The intramedullary rod must then be re-anchored to the femur by reinserting the bone screws at different positions along the femur.
Thus, there is a demand for bone treatment techniques to address these problems. The present invention meets this demand and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.